Crayon Changmin
by Bloody Evil From Heaven
Summary: Sebuah kisah mengenai kehidupan seorang bocah evil bernama Jung Changmin yang selalu menyusahkan keluarga serta orang-orang disekelilingnya. My new fic terinspirasi dari manga Crayon Shincan. Chapter 2 update! Yunjae-Yoosu-Homin/Minho? Dan Selamat Hari Raya Idhul Fitri :D
1. Chapter 1

Seluruh kota  
Merupakan tempat bermain yang asyik  
Oh senangnya  
Aku senang sekali

Kalau begini, aku pun jadi sibuk  
Berusaha mengejar-ngejar dia  
Matahari menyinari semua perasaan cinta  
Tapi mengapa hanya aku yang dimarahi

Di musim panas  
Merupakan hari bermain gembira  
**Kim Jaejoong** terkena flu  
Pilek tiada henti-hentinya  
**Jung Yunho** tidur dan tak ada yang berani ganggu dia  
Oh sibuknya, **Changmin** sibuk sekali...

**Bloody Evil From Heaven**

**Proudly Present**

**************※****※****※****※********※****※****※****※********************※****※********************※****※**

**Crayon Changmin**

******************※****※****※****※********※****※****※****※********************※****※********************※****※**

******************************************Disclaimer **

******************************************Manga Crayon Shincan by Yoshito Usui  
**

**.: Chapter Pertama :.**

**~"Hari Pertama Masuk TK Setelah Liburan"~**

**Cast : Member DBSK(TVXQ+JYJ) and others**

**Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu, Homin(Junho-Changmin) atau Minho(Changmin-Junho) and others**

**WARNING : Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata, bukan bermaksud membuat SARA ataupun FANWAR, Typo yang sampai sekarang belum jinak, bahasa yang tidak baku, mengandung M-Preg, author sarap serta penistaan chara :3 #ditendang  
**

******************⁂ **Happy Reading **⁂**

* * *

Sang mentari mulai bangun dari peraduannya. Bias sinarnya membuat embun tampak bersinar keemasan. Burung-burung pun seolah tak mau kalah, mereka bercicit meramaikan pagi yang indah ini. Ah, sungguh pagi yang damai. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika sebuah teriakan terdengar dari sebuah rumah mungil yang berada di pinggiran Kota Seoul yang sukses menghancurkan image pagi yang damai ini.

"CHANGMIINN!"

Terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan wajah yang terbilang cantik berusia dipertengahan tiga puluhan tengah membangunkan sesosok bocah laki-laki yang masih setia bergelung dibawah selimutnya. Namun sepertinya perbuatannya tidak membuahkan hasil, terbukti bocah laki-laki tadi malah mengeratkan tubuhnya dengan selimut tatkala mendengar teriakan sang ibu. Tunggu dulu! Ibu? Bukankah yang membangunkan bocah tadi seorang laki-laki? Tidak perlu heran mengingat warning diatas sudah terpampang jelas bahwa cerita ini mengandung unsur Male-Pregnancy.

Kim-Jung Jaejoong mendecak , 'Anak dan ayah sama sama, susah dibangunkan' batinnya kesal. Dia lalu menyampirkan selimut yang membungkus bocah tadi dan mengangkat bocah yang berstatus sebagai anaknya yang telah dilahirkannya enam tahun lalu itu ke dalam gendongannya menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah tadi mengurusi segala keperluan suaminya-Jung Yunho sampai suaminya itu berangkat ke kantor, sekarang Jaejoong tinggal mempersiapkan keperluan anaknya sebelum bocah itu berangkat sekolah. Sembari menunggu bathup penuh, Jaejoong mulai melepas piyama dan celana Changmin. Bocah itu hanya bergumam kecil namun tetap menutup matanya, enggan untuk bangun.

Setelah dirasa air dalam bathup sudah cukup, Jaejoong menutup keran dan bersiap memandikan anaknya. Dia memposisikan kedua tangannya pada ketiak Changmin dan mengangkat bocah itu lalu mencelupkanya kedalam bathup.

_Celup-celup._

_Gosok-gosok._

_Putar-putar._

Yak, dua menit dan Jaejoong sudah selesai memandikan Changmin dengan cara 'teh celup'. Laki-laki yang katanya menyandang gelar uke tersensasional sekomplek perumahan itu menggeram ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya itu masih memejamkan matanya. Ck, padahal susah diguyur air dingin masih tetap tidur juga!

Sekali-lagi Jaejoong mengangkat Changmin kembali ke kamar bocah itu lalu mengelap tubuh dan rambut Changmin dengan handuk, setelahnya ia memakaikan bocah itu dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sebuah kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan rompi kotak-kotak berwarna hijau dan tak lupa sebuah dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam serta celana pendek selutut yang berwarna senada dengan rompinya.

Suara peluit nyaring yang berasal dari dapur mengagetkan Jeajoong. Sial! Dia lupa kalau tadi dia sedang merebus air dengan ketel berpeluit. Buru-buru Jaejoong menggendong Changmin dan mendudukkan bocah itu di kursi menghadap meja makan lalu mematikan kompor. Seporsi makanan telah tersedia didepan Changmin. Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah mempersiapkannya sebelum ia membangunkan Changmin.

"Minnie, kau sarapan dulu, oke? Umma mau membuat bekal makan siang untukmu nanti disekolah."

Meski masih memejamkan matanya, bocah itu menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Changmin lalu memegang sendok dan mulai memakan sarapannya membuat Jaejoong terperangah. 'Hebat sekali dia bisa makan sambil tidur, atau tidur sambil makan? Ck, bukan saatnya untuk kagum Jae' batinnya. Jejoong melirik jam dinding 'Omo, sudah ja segini' Hari ini adalah hari pertama Changmin kembali ke TK setelah menghabiskan liburan musim panas dan Jaejoong tidak ingin anaknya itu terlambat masuk sekolah. Dia lalu mempercepat memasukan nasi dan lauk ke kotak bekal dan melihat Changmin yang sudah menghabiskan sarapannya. Bocah itu bersandar pada kursi sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya pelan dan dia masih dalam keadaan tidur. Aish…

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah sepeda tua yang terparkir manis disamping mobilnya dari garasi. Ia memang memiliki mobil namun Jaejoong dan suaminya-Jung Yunho sepakat untuk berhemat, jadi mobil itu hanya digunakan ketika keadaan mendesak saja. Oleh karena itu Jaejoong mengantar Changmin ke TK-nya menggunakan sepeda tuanya sedangkan suaminya sendiri berangkat ke kantor dengan kendaraan umum. Jaejoong sudah bersiap mengayuh sepedanya berniat ngebut namun dia merasakan tarikan bajunya dari belakang, membuatnya menoleh kearah Changmin di boncengan belakang. Rupanya anaknya sudah bangun.

"Ada apa, Minnie-ah?" Dilihatnya anaknya yang menguap sambil sesekali mengucek matanya.

"Minnie mau pipis."

.

.

.

Kembali, Jaejoong tengah bersiap mengayuh sepedanya namun sebuah tarikan bajunya dari belakang lagi-lagi menggagalkan niatnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Minnie-ah?" ujarnya setengah jengkel.

"Minnie mau buang air besar, umma."

Jaejoong melototi anaknya , "Kenapa tidak sekalian tadi?"

"Kan tadi belum terasa umma, sekarang baru terasa ingin buang airnya." Jawab bocah itu dengan muka polos.

"Aish… kau ini!"

"Eukyang…kyang….'

Dan saat itulah Jaejoong melihat tetangganya Kim-Park Junsu sekaligus rivalnya dalam memperebutkan gelar 'uke ter-hot' sekomplek perumahan itu tertawa mengejek ke arahnya. Sepertinya Junsu juga mau mengantar anaknya, Kim-Park Junho ke sekolah, bedanya kalau Jaejoong mengantar Changmin dengan sepeda sedangkan Junsu mengantar Junho dengan motor matic. Junsu lalu menghentikan motornya di depan Jaemin.

"Lihat siapa yang sedang bertengkar Junho-ya, eukyang…" ujar laki-laki berparas imut itu kepada anaknya. "Kita berdua memang pasangan ibu dan anak paling kompak Junho-ya," lanjutnya.

"Ne, paling kompak. Sama-sama bodoh maksudnya hihihi…" Jaejoong terkikik mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Yah! Apa katamu tadi!" Dan selanjutnya terdengar ocehan a la ibu-ibu.

"Selamat pagi Minnie~" sapa Junho kepada Changmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Bukan rahasia besar lagi kalau Kim-Park Junho naksir dengan Changmin. Dengan berbekal bakat merayu yang diturunkan dari sang ayah-Park Yoochun, Junho berniat menjadikan bocah evil itu sebagai ukenya. Namun karena ke-pabo-annya yang diwariskan dari sang umma, ia selalu bisa dikelabuhi oleh kelicikan Changmin.

Dan Changmin, tentu saja dia menolak dijadikan target uke oleh Junho karena menurutnya, ia adalah seorang super seme! Ingat seme yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi jadi dia tidak mau diper-uke oleh siapapun. Dan melihat wajah Junho di pagi hari sukses membuat perut Changmin semakin mulas.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. Terima kasih untuk tetangganya yang telah membuat emosinya naik dan memacu adrenalinnya. Dia lalu membelokkan sepedanya di persimpangan disamping TK Changmin. Ah, akhirnya sampai juga Jaejoong di TK Cassiopeia, tempat anaknya menggali ilmu itu.

Demi apapun! Jaejoong ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tetangganya yang menyebalkan itu saat ini sedang menampilkan raut frustasi dicampur bengong didepan gerbang TK Cassiopeia.

Jaejoong lalu menuntun sepedanya mendekati kedua orang yang sedang bengong itu. Dia lalu menepuk bahu Junho lalu bertanya pada bocah itu, "Kenapa kau dan umma-mu berwajah seperti itu, Junho-ah?"

"Oh, bibi calon mertua. Selamat pagi." Jaejoong memutar matanya mendengar sapaan bocah itu. "Umma membaca kertas ini lalu berwajah seperti itu." ujarnya seraya mengambil kertas yang masih dipegang Junsu. "Tadi kertas itu tertempel digerbang, bibi calon mertua," lanjutnya. Jaejoong mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Junho dan mengernyit melihat tulisan di kertas itu.

**Pengumuman**

**Karena beberapa ruangan kelas masih dalam tahap renovasi dan agar tidak mengganggu proses belajar siswa maka kepala sekolah memutuskan bahwa liburan sekolah diperpanjang sampai minggu depan. Terima kasih.**

_JDEER._

Hari ini masih libur sampai minggu depan? Jadi usahanya sedari pagi tadi percuma? Membangunkan Changmin, memandikannya, membuatkan sarapan dan bekal, menggendongnya kesana-kemari karena Changmin masih dalam keadaan terlelap, mengayuh sepedanya sampai kemari dengan susah payah. Itu semua sia-sia karena liburan diperpanjang?

"Oh ya, kemarin Kepala Sekolah menelpon katanya hari ini libur sampai minggu depan. Jadi karena ruang kelasnya sedang direnovasi ya." Changmin yang juga membaca kertas itu manggut-manggut sok paham, padahal dia tidak mengerti istilah renovasi itu apa.

"Kenapa tidak bilang umma kalau Kepala Sekolah menelpon, Minnie?" ujar Jaejoong gemas pada anaknya.

"Minnie lupa umma." jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aish kau ini!"

Dan setelahnya, Jaejoong pun menyusul Junsu menampakan raut frustasi plus bengong meratapi paginya yang sial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Bloody's Note: **Fanfic yang kujanjikan dari tahun lalu dan baru sempat dibuat tadi secara **SKN**(Sistem Ketik Ngebut) jadi maaf kalau banyak typo atau miss-typo. Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfic saya, sampai berjumpa lagi di lain kesempatan.

Oh ya, temen-temen ada yang mau jadi cast sebagai teman Changmin dan Junho di TK? Kalau mau ya berati harus sip-siap saya nistakan di cerita ini khu...khu... *ditabok* Kalau gak ada ya saya mau pake member BIGBANG atau SuJu.

**Regards,**

**Bloody Evil From Heaven**

**─ 29 Juli 2013 ─**


	2. Chapter 2

Seluruh kota  
Merupakan tempat bermain yang asyik  
Oh senangnya  
Aku senang sekali

Kalau begini, aku pun jadi sibuk  
Berusaha mengejar-ngejar dia  
Matahari menyinari semua perasaan cinta  
Tapi mengapa hanya aku yang dimarahi

Di musim panas  
Merupakan hari bermain gembira  
**Kim Jaejoong** terkena flu  
Pilek tiada henti-hentinya  
**Jung Yunho** tidur dan tak ada yang berani ganggu dia  
Oh sibuknya, **Changmin** sibuk sekali...

**Bloody Evil From Heaven**

**Proudly Present**

**************※****※****※****※********※****※****※****※********************※****※********************※****※**

**Crayon Changmin**

******************※****※****※****※********※****※****※****※********************※****※********************※****※**

**Disclaimer**

**Manga Crayon Shincan by Yoshito Usui  
**

**.: Chapter Kedua :.**

**~"Lomba di Sekolah"~**

**Cast : Member DBSK(TVXQ+JYJ) and others**

**Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu, Homin(Junho-Changmin) atau Minho(Changmin-Junho) and others**

**WARNING : Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata, bukan bermaksud membuat SARA ataupun FANWAR, Typo yang sampai sekarang belum jinak, bahasa yang tidak baku, mengandung M-Preg, author sarap serta penistaan chara :3 #ditendang  
**

******************⁂ **Happy Reading **⁂**

* * *

Keluarga kecil itu baru saja selesai makan malam dan sekarang mereka sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Jung Yunho, sang kepala keluarga terlihat sedang tiduran di pangkuan istrinya yang saat ini sedang menonton telenovela favoritnya, Tukang Parkir Naik Pelaminan.

"Huwee… ceritanya mengharukan sekali," komentar Jaejoong saat melihat adegan sang pria mengajak sang wanita jalan-jalan di pinggir empang lalu melamarnya. Ditemani langit malam yang bertabur bintang, suara jangkrik yang membentuk melodi indah dan tak lupa seseorang yang sedang jongkok di pojokan empang untuk ngg… yah begitulah. Sungguh suasana yang romantis, menurut Kim Jaejoong. Diraihnya kotak tisu diatas meja.

_Sroot._

Dibersihkanya hidungnya lalu dengan seenak jidat melempar tisu bekas itu sembarangan.

_Pluk._

Sungguh, Kim jaejoong tidak memiliki bakat di bidang basket sedikitpun. Bermain olahraga itu pun sangat jarang dilakukannya, namun lemparannya tadi berhasil mendaratkan sang tisu bekas masuk ke mangkok yang dibawa seorang bocah.

"Yah! Umma…. Aish, es krim ku…" Changmin memandang horror benda nista yang dilempar sang umma kini berada di atas tumpukan es krimnya. Serakus apapun bocah itu, Changmin tidak akan mau memakan es krim rasa ingus.

Changmin memanyunkan bibirnya tatkala tidak ada respon dari sang umma. Ummanya malah semakin menangis heboh dan kembali mengelap ingusnya. Kali ini Jaejoong tidak melemparkannya asal, hanya diselipkan di saku kemeja Yunho yang sedang tiduran di pangkuannya. Sepertinya Yunho tidak menyadari tingkah ababil istrinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar telepon berdering.

"Minnie, tolong angkat teleponnya." Changmin yang masih merajuk lalu melangkah masuk ke dapur, sepertinya untuk mengambil cemilan lainnya.

"Yunnie, tolong angkat teleponnya." Kali ini giliran sang suami yang menjadi korban kemalasannya. Namun Yunho malah semakin menyamankan dirinya dipangkuan Jaejoong.

"Angkat teleponnya atau 'jatah'mu bulan ini dikurangi." Ancamnya sadis. Dan dengan kecepatan cahaya, beruang mesum itu pun sudah mengangkat teleponnya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong saat menyadari sang suami sudah kembali tiduran di pangkuannya.

"Kepala sekolah, katanya minggu depan akan diadakan lomba untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun TK Cassiopeia dan para keluarga boleh datang untuk menonton anaknya."

"Lombanya apa saja appa?" tanya Changmin saat mendudukkan dirinya di depan televisi. Tangan kanannya menggenggam toples biskuit yang diambilnya dari dapur tadi.

"Banyak, tapi karena tadi appa tidak begitu mendengarkan appa cuma ingat kalau ada lomba emm… apa tadi, ah ya lomba lari marathon."

"Marathon? Kau kan tahu Minnie fisiknya tidak begitu kuat. Minnie tidak perlu ikut ne?" ujar Jaejoong cemas.

Changmin merasa terharu, rupanya sang umma masih memperhatikannya.

"Hadiah utamanya paket wisata ke pulau Jeju, lho Boo…"

"Pokoknya Minnie harus ikut." Dan dalam sekejap Jaejoong sudah merubah keputusannya membuat Changmin kembali memanyunkan bibirnya dan Yunho tertawa nista dalam hati.

"Ani, pokoknya Minnie tidak mau ikut! Minnie kan tidak bisa lari cepat."

"Nanti umma belikan cemilan yang banyak deh untuk Minnie…" rayu Jaejoong. Ia tahu benar anaknya lemah terhadap makanan. See? Mata anaknya itu sudah berbinar-binar mendengar ucapannya.

"Janji ya umma? " ujar Changmin sambil menunjukan toples biskuit ditangannya, " Belikan Minnie cemilan seperti ini yang banyak."

Jaejoong melotot melihat benda ditangan anaknya, "Yah! Itu cemilan umma! Punya Minnie yang di lemari bawah, kembalikan!" Jaejoong berusaha merebut toples biskuit yang dipegang Changmin. Biskuit itu adalah cemilan favoritnya dan tentu saja harganya mahal, berbeda dengan cemilan yang dipersiapkan untuk Changmin yang harganya merakyat. 'Padahal aku sudah menyembunyikannya di lemari atas yang tidak bisa dijangkau Changmin' batinnya.

"Tidak mau! Cemilan ini buat Minnie untuk mengganti es krim Minnie yang tadi kena ingus umma!"

Jaejoong beranjak berdiri dari sofa dan mengejar anaknya yang sudah berlari sambil memeluk toples dengan kedua tangannya, membuat beruang yang sedari tadi bergelung di pangkuannya terlonjak dan jatuh berguling di lantai.

"Yah! Boojae… aish…" ratap Yunho sambil mengusap punggungnya yang remuk setelah bermesraan dengan lantai. Yunho melihat anak dan istrinya yang saling berkejaran di dalam rumah. Dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya saat teringat ucapan anaknya yang katanya tidak bisa berlari cepat. Ckckc… siapapun akan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh saat dikejar gajah yang sedang mengamuk Jung.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah hari minggu dan Jaejoong sudah membangunkan suami dan anaknya bahkan sebelum Junsu berkokok. Ngg…

"Hari ini Minnie latihan untuk lomba marathon besok ne sama appa di taman depan komplek." titah Jaejoong pada anaknya yang tentu saja tidak bisa dibantah. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berdiri di ambang pintu depan rumah.

"Boo… Minnie latihan sendiri saja ne? Aku masih ngantuk," Yunho yang saat ini tengah bergelayut memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang mencoba merayu istrinya itu. Matanya terpejam menandakan ia masih mengantuk.

"Temani Minie atau ja…"

Dan beruang mesum yang sudah hafal betul ancaman istrinya itu buru-buru mengamini permintaan istrinya.

"Ayo appa… biasanya minggu pagi seperti ini banyak ibu-ibu muda di taman depan." celetuk Changmin tiba-tiba dengan senyuman polos, namun menyeringai setan dalam hati.

"Mwo? Tunggu sebentar." Changmin dan Yunho heran melihat Jaejoong terburu-buru masuk ke rumah dan tak lama kemudian kembali lalu mengalungkan sesuatu ke leher suaminya. Sebuah kertas karton yang digantung dengan tali raffia. Kertas itu bertuliskan 'AWAS BERUANG MESUM! JANGAN MENDEKAT!' ditulis dengan crayon berwarna merah tebal.

"Pokoknya jangan dilepas, Yunnie!" pesan Jaejoong.

"Tapi Boo… ini memalukan, dilepas saja ne?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan bear eyes yang sayangnya gagal meluluhkan hati istrinya.

Yunho lalu mendelik kearah Changmin 'Ini gara-gara kau bocah tengik' yang dibalas dengan seringaian bocah itu seolah berkata 'Ini pembalasan untuk semalam beruang gendut'

.

.

.

Hari perlombaan pun tiba. Suasana TK Cassiopeia semakin ramai dengan datangnya para orang tua yang berteriak heboh mendukung anak mereka, tak terkecuali Junsu. Laki-laki imut itu mengangkat spanduk bertuliskan kata-kata penyemangat untuk anaknya.

"GO JUNHO…" teriak Junsu dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Berisik sekali kau bebek!" omel Jaejoong pada tetangga sekaligus rivalnya itu. Dia menutup telinganya yang berdenging karena posisinya yang memang dekat dengan Junsu.

"Terserah aku dong! Dasar bokong rata!" balas Junsu sengit.

"Mwo? Yah! Awas kau!"

Dan kemudian kedua uke itu pun sibuk cakar-cakaran membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Yoochun malah menyemangati istrinya tanpa ada niatan untuk melerainya.

"Ayo Su-ie, cakar… tabok… tendang!" kata Yoochun sinting.

Dan serasa tak mau kalah Yunho juga berseru, "Go Boojae! Pukul… tampol… bacok!"

Sementara penonton yang lain malah sibuk taruhan siapa yang menang, apakah sang gajah atau sang bebek. Edan semua…

.

.

.

Sejak usia satu tahun, Kim Selena sudah divonis menderita fujoshi akut. Di usianya yang kini baru beranjak enam tahun, dia sudah sering menjadi mak comblang bagi pasangan yaoi. Entah sudah berapa puluh pasangan yaoi yang ia persatukan, mulai dari yang masih anak-anak sampai pasangan yaoi yang sudah kakek-kakek. Ia juga memiliki banyak jurus untuk membuat laki-laki normal menjadi yaoi tulen. Hanya satu pasangan yang sampai saat ini belum mampu ia persatukan. Park Junho dan Jung Changmin!

Sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan demi membantu Junho mendapatkan Changmin, namun si bocah evil itu selalu bisa lolos dari rencananya. Seperti saat ini. Selena tadi mengusulkan kepada Junho untuk membuat taruhan dengan Changmin, siapa yang lebih banyak memenangkan lomba menjadi pemenangnya. Jika Junho menang maka Changmin harus mau menjadi ukenya, namun jika Changmin yang menang maka Selena harus mau merogoh uang sakunya untuk mentraktir Changmin selama seminggu penuh. Dan yang lebih sengaknya lagi Changmin bukan hanya melawan Junho tapi juga dirinya. Maksudnya jumlah kemenangan Changmin harus lebih banyak dari jumlah kemenangan Junho ditambah jumlah kemenangan Selena. Dan sampai saat ini, Selena sudah memenangkan dua lomba dan Junho memenangkan tiga lomba, sedangkan Changmin memenangkan lima lomba yang artinya mereka seri. Lima angka vs lima angka.

Saat ini sedang berlangsung lomba membawa kelereng dengan sendok yang digigit. Lomba ini hanya diikuti oleh anak-anak perempuan yang berarti Selena juga ikut berpartisipasi dan kalau dia menang itu artinya skornya lebih banyak dari Changmin. Enam angka vs Lima angka! Selena menyeringai senang. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan berapa banyaknya koleksi foto dan video HoMin yang didapatkannya jika Changmin kalah kali ini. Dan tak tahukah Changmin bahwa semua peserta lomba ini adalah teman perempuan Selena dalam perkumpulan fujoshi dan fudanshi yang didirikannya saat hari pertama ia masuk TK Cassiopeia! Dan mereka yang notabenenya juga fujoshi pasti akan dengan senang hati membuat Selena memenangkan lomba ini. Hahaha… mampus kau bocah evil!

Namun takdir berkata lain. Saat Selena sudah hampir mencapai garis finish, Changmin yang menonton di pinggir arena berteriak, "Wow… ada pasangan yaoi berciuman, hot sekali!"

Serentak semua peserta lomba yang merupakan fujoshi menoleh mencari pasangan yang dikatakan Changmin tadi. Hal itu sontak membuat kelereng mereka semua jatuh karena mereka celingukan. Namun bukan pasangan yaoi hot yang sedang berciuman yang mereka dapati malah gajah dan bebek yang sedang cakar-cakaran. Sialan! Bocah evil itu menipunya! Dan skor pun masih seri, lima angka vs lima angka. Ngg…

.

.

.

Marathon adalah lomba terakhir dalam acara hari ini dan kebalikannya dari lomba membawa kelereng tadi, lomba marathon hanya diikuti anak laki-laki. Selena sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan Junho agar ia memenangkan lomba ini. Sebelum para peserta bersiap-siap di garis start, Selena membisiki Junho lalu menyerahkan bungkusan mencurigakan dan setelahnya menyeringai ke arah Changmin membuat bocah evil itu menerka-nerka apa lagi siasat si ratu fujoshi itu.

Perlombaan dimulai dan Junho langsung melesat di posisi pertama. Tidak diragukan lagi kemampuan fisik seorang Park Junho yang memang kuat. Yeah… kuat di fisik namun lemah di otak. Berkebalikan dengan Changmin.

Nafas Changmin sudah tersegal segal namun ia menyadari diriya masih di posisi ke empat. Aish… bisa-bisa ia benar-benar menjadi uke Junho! 'Andweee…' dan seolah mendapat kekuatan berlebih, Changmin memacu kakinya lebih cepat, menempatkannya di posisi ke dua di belakang Junho.

Junho yang melihat Changmin menyusulnya lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan yang diberikan Selena tadi yang ternyata berisi permen lalu menyebarkannya di tanah. Changmin yang melihatnya lalu berhenti berlari dan memunguti semua permen di tanah membuat jaraknya dengan Junho semakin tertinggal jauh.

Dari bangku penonton, Selena tertawa nista. Rencananya berhasil! Rencana yang terinspirasi dari kisah Timun Mas yang menyebarkan terasi pada monster yang mengejarnya untuk menghambat sang monster. Ck, sepertinya Selena menyamakan Changmin dengan monster. Yeah food monster lebih tepatnya. Kelemahan Jung Changmin adalah makanan dan bocah itu tidak akan mengabaikan makanan nganggur di depannya.

Setelah Changmin mengumpulkan permen yang tercecer, ia lalu kembali berlari. Aish… jaraknya dengan Junho semakin jauh saja. Ia harus memikirkan suatu cara untuk memenangkan lomba ini atau dia akan benar-benar menjadi seorang uke. Andweee…

Otak evilnya mengolah beberapa rencana. Pertama, dia akan pura-pura jatuh dan merengek kesakitan yang pasti akan membuat Park Junho berbalik untuk menolongnya atau kedua, dia akan telanjang dan membuat Junho pingsan karena mimisan melihatnya sehingga tidak bisa melanjutkan perlombaan. Ck, kedua rencana itu akan mempermalukan harga dirinya sebagai super seme! Ayolah otak, berpikir… berpikir…

Changmin menyeringai setan setelah mendapatkan ide yang tanpa harus membuatnya terlihat memalukan. Dia lalu berteriak memanggil Junho karena jarak mereka yang terlampau jauh, "Junhooo… umma-mu sedang digoda paman hidung belang…"

Dan tepat seperti dugaannya. Junho berbalik keluar lintasan arena dan berlari kelabakan sambil berteriak, "Ummaaa… tunggu anakmu yang tampan ini akan menolongmu dari ahjussi mesum…"

Selena yang melihat tingkah Junho hanya bisa melongo, dia kemudian menepuk dahinya frustasi. Junho pabo!

Sementara itu, Changmin sudah mencapai garis finish dan bersorak senang. Hahaha… jangan kira bisa mengalahkan kelicikan Lord Voldemin.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Park Junho terlihat cemberut. Dia kesal karena untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya berhasil ditipu oleh Changmin. Junsu yang melihat wajah anaknya ditekuk lalu bertanya cemas, "Ada apa Junho-ya?"

"Umma… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ne, mau tanya apa?"

"Kenapa aku begitu pabo?" Ya, setelah sekian lama akhirnya Junho baru sadar kalau dia selalu berhasil ditipu Changmin karena dia pabo, aish…

"Karena appa-mu pabo jadi menurun padamu. Anakku yang malang… andai umma dulu menikah dengan seorang profesor pasti kamu jadi anak pintar sekarang." ujar Junsu tak sadar kalau ke-pabo-an anaknya diwariskan darinya, ckck.

Yoochun yang mendengar percakapan anak dan istrinya itu hanya bisa manyun. Mau protes? Ia tidak akan berani atau jatahnya akan dikurangi. Aish… ternyata Yoochun juga sama seperti Yunho. SSTU ( Seme Seme Takut Uke)

.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah YunJaeMin. Mereka terlihat sedang makan besar untuk merayakan kemenangan Changmin.

"Selamat ne Minnie~ berkat kau, kita bisa berwisata ke pulau Jeju." ujar Jaejoong senang.

"Ne, tapi umma tidak lupa janji umma kan?" tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Janji apa?" jawab Jejoong dengan muka polosnya.

"Yah!"

"Hahaha… ne umma tidak lupa. Sepuluh toples biskuit cemilan umma ini untuk Changmin semua." Jaejoong lalu membuka lemari tempat persembunyian cemilannya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa toples biskuit dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

"Terima kasih umma… umma memang yang terbaik!" Changmin girang bukan main melihat tumpukan toples biskuit diatas meja makan.

"Tapi Boo… tiket wisatanya kan cuma untuk dua orang." Yunho langsung membekap mulutnya ketika Jaejoong mendelik ke arahnya.

"Maksudnya appa?" Changmin menatap kedua orang tuanya curiga.

"Ehem-" Jaejoong berdehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Hadiah tiketnya cuma untuk dua orang Minnie… dan karena kebetulan umma dan appa ingin bulan madu lagi jadi Minnie tidak usah ikut ne?"

"Mwo? Terus Minnie ditinggal sendiri di rumah begitu?"

"Tidak," kali ini Yunho yang menjawab. "Nanti Minnie akan dititipkan di rumah Junsu Ahjumma."

Tunggu! Di rumah Junsu berarti dia akan bertemu Junho setiap hari dan yang lebih parahnya mungkin nanti mereka akan tidur sekamar! Andweee…

"Minnie tidak mau! Lebih baik Minnie tinggal di rumah sendirian!"

"Umma tidak menerima penolakkan Jung Changmin," ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum mengerikan. "Lagi pula Minnie kan sudah mendapat biskuit ini sebagai imbalannya."

Dan muka Changmin tidak bisa lebih horror dari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Bloody's Note : **Yosh! Sudah agak panjangan kan chapter dua :3 Oh ya, karena ternyata cuma dua orang yang mendaftar jadi cast/tokoh sebagai teman Changmin maka aku membuatnya dengan karakter yang agak kuat, bukan cuma figuran yang numpang lewat. Hehe...

Buat Kim Selena apa kamu suka atau tidak dengan karakter kamu di fanfic ini? Kalau tidak suka ya nanti aku ganti :3 Terima kasih sudah mau berpartisipasi dalam fanfic saya.

Dan buat Rey maaf saya belum bisa memunculkan karakter kamu. Saya bingung kamu itu cowok atau cewek? Saya takut salah nantinya atau keliru. Hehe... Chapter depan pasti aku munculin karakter kamu :D Kamu mau sifat karakter kamu seperti apa?

Saya sadar kalau selama ini saya kurang berinteraksi dengan para reader dan reviewer. Paling cuma ngucapin terima kasih doang buat para reader dan reviewer :( Balas review saja kagak #pundung

Jadi pada kesempatan kali ini saya sangat terharu ternyata masih ada yang mau ikut berpartisipasi dalam fanfic saya :D Big thanks. Dan barangkali mungkin ada lagi yang mau menjadi tokoh/cast di fanfic abal ini?

Last, seperti biasa. Terima kasih saya ucapkan karena sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fanfic saya :3

**Regards,**

**Bloody Evil From Heaven**

**─ 07 Agustus 2013 ─**


End file.
